One Day Maybe We'll Find That Baby Makes Three
by daniellemac47
Summary: The title says it all... TracyxLink


One Day Maybe We'll Find That Baby Makes Three

A/N: They there! This is my first Hairspray fanfic, so I hope that you enjoy. I decided to write this story since I had been searching on FFN, but not really finding anything where this would be the main plot. I'm not an amazing storyteller, but I try, and I would really appreciate some reviews, if only telling me that you liked it but it wasn't your cup of tea.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but am a huge fan of the movie, as well as the original movie that was made in 1988.

* * *

It was a truly beautiful morning in Baltimore. It was early on a Saturday morning in May, the year was 1968. All seemed quiet in The City of Firsts, the sun was had been up for a little while, but it wasn't late enough for anyone (except maybe children) to be out of bed. But if one had a bird's-eye view, they could see the Larkin residence, a 10-minute walk from the Hardy-Har Hut. Mr and Mrs Larkin had gotten married ten months ago, and it was no secret from their family and close friends that they wanted to have a child. The couple was lying in each other's arms, not sleeping but a comfortable silence had swept the room. They would give kisses every few minutes and contemplate how lucky they really were to have one another. Everything was great. The Larkin's weren't worried that they hadn't gotten pregnant yet, knowing that it would occur when it would, but would be extremely happy when it did happen.

But suddenly, Mrs Larkin bolted out of her husband's arms to run the bathroom. Mr Larkin had heard a faint 'I'm gonna be sick' from his wife, and so went after her to the bathroom. He found his spouse throwing up and proceeded to kneel behind her, hold her hair away from her face and rub her back.

"I really think that you should go see a doctor, Trace," Link said to his wife. "This is about the third time this week that you've rushed out of bed to throw up."

Finally, Tracy had stopped throwing up. She nodded in agreement with her husband, fearing that more would come up if the opened her mouth. Link brought Tracy back to bed and went to make some chicken broth for her. When Link was gone, though, she looked at her stomach. Tracy knew that Penny had thrown up quite a bit when she had gotten pregnant with her and Seaweed's daughter, Annabelle. That's when it hit her: she had to be pregnant! But Tracy decided that she wouldn't share her thought with her husband, for fear of getting his hopes up and crushing him. What if it was just a bug? Link wanted a baby, she knew, and badly. Link would spend time describing a baby that was some of him and some of Tracy. Even though she was fairly certain that she was with child, but Tracy wanted a doctor's confirmation to tell him that his next dream was becoming a reality.

Link came back a few minutes later, chicken broth in tow. Tracy sat up, and happily accepted the liquid from Link, smiling.

"Like I was saying, Lil' darlin', we should get you checked out," Link told his wife as she ate the soup, "this must be more than a bug or flu, they usually only last about a day."

Tracy looked at him. She found it tremendously endearing when he fussed about her, and she couldn't help but agree with him. She was pretty sure at this point that she was pregnant, and couldn't wait to find out.

* * *

"So, Mrs Larkin, what seems to be the problem?" Dr Saunders asked as she walked in the exam room.

Dr Saunders was a dark-haired woman around the age of 40 who had moved to Baltimore a few years ago due to the increasing demand in the region, which basically guaranteed her a job in the city. Tracy loved her because she was very sweet and genuinely concerned for her patients, not just looking at them as people that she got money from.

"Well, I've been throwing up in the morning for the past few days, just for the nausea to go away around noon. I've also missed my period for two months now," Tracy said.

Dr Saunders took a blood sample from Tracy's arm, thinking that she already knew what was going on with the younger woman. She had advised Tracy and Link to come back in a two days to get the results.

Two days couldn't seem to go by fast enough in the Larkin household. Link was on edge, continuing to worry when his wife would throw up in the morning, just to claim later on in the day that she felt fine, and to repeat the process again the next day.

Finally, two days went by. The drive to Dr Saunders' office was unusually silent. Tracy and Link could spend hours at a time talking about everything and anything that came to their minds. But not for the life of them, could they bring themselves to utter a word to the other during a 15-minute car ride on this day.

So finally the pair had arrived at the clinic where Dr Saunders worked. They checked in at the front desk and sat in the waiting room for a few minutes to be called by a tall woman telling them that the doctor would see Tracy now. Link walked into the room with her without letting go of her hand. He didn't know what could be going on with her; the only symptom she had was nausea and that could mean anything. He glanced at Tracy. She was looking ahead, not noticing her husband's gaze. She didn't seem too nervous, but should he really take that factor into account? Did Tracy know what was wrong? And if she did, why wouldn't she tell him?

Link didn't have time to worry about anything else because Dr Saunders had walked in the room. He noticed that Tracy did seem a little nervous now. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, letting her know that whatever it was, they were in this together. Link was prepared for the worst to come out of Dr Saunders' mouth. He was completely unprepared for what the doctor had to say.

"Mrs Larkin – "

"Please, Dr Saunders, call me Tracy."

"Alright, then. Tracy, I have good news and bad news. Which would you like to hear first?" Dr Saunders asked.

Link had immediately responded that he'd like to hear the bad news first. He smiled sheepishly at Tracy and looked a bit embarrassed since the question wasn't really directed at him. Tracy held his hand a little tighter and told the doctor that they'd like to hear the bad news first.

"I'm going to prescribe you a multivitamin that doesn't taste very good," Dr Saunders told them.

Both Link and Tracy let out a breath they hadn't been aware they'd been holding. The worst that the doctor had was that Tracy needed to take a multivitamin. Surely then, if that was the bad news, the good must be pretty good right?

"The good news is," Dr Saunders continued, "Tracy, you are about two months pregnant."


End file.
